


Heavy

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Back Alley Fucking, Coming Untouched, Egg Inflation, Eggs, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, belly inflation?, egg insertion, pissing, raw fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Jack and Gabe having a little fun with eggs in a dark back alley, Jack is shocked at how much he loves it.Basically pwp, people.Remember to read the tags!





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn't actually have any explicit kink fics on here, so that had to change lol
> 
> See the end notes for the amazing art!

The air forced it’s way out of Jack’s lungs as he was roughly pushed against an unforgivingly hard wall. The brick digging painfully into his temple and hairline above his mask. 

“Watch it.” he growls harshly, gruff voice slightly muffled by the mask. 

The smoke that surrounds him is chilled and familiar by now, a comfort in an otherwise chaotic world. Jack lets out a sigh as the man behind him chuckles. 

“You up for a little game, Jackie-boy?” the voice whispers low in his ear, and Jack can’t hold in the moan that escapes his lips. Heat bursts across his face as embarrassment sets high on his cheeks and he tries in vain to wriggle out of the hold the other man has on him. 

“Shhh…. conejito” Gabe whispers as he crowd Jack closer to the wall.  
“I can feel your heart beating a mile a minute through your back.”

Jack grunts as he wiggles again, but Gabe isn’t letting up on his hold. Instead, a solid hand settles on Jack’s hip, thumb caressing the top of his pants. 

“Gabe..?” Jack asks a bit more urgently. 

“I’ve got you, Jack.” is the solid confirmation that Gabe gives.  
“Trust me.”

And Jack does. Completely.  
His body goes lax against the harsh wall as he pushes his ass into the other man’s crotch, feeling the already noticeable bulge that is nestled there. Gabe lets out a groan and his warm breath ghosts over Jack’s nape. 

“Open your pants.” he urges and Jack complies hastily, all too eager to get this show on the road. He pushes his pants and underwear down to his knees, eagerly awaiting Gabe’s next move.  
Gabe hums low in his chest as the paleness of Jack’s ass light’s up in the dark alley they were in. It never ceased to amaze him how beautifully pale Jack’s skin was. Especially the skin that rarely saw the light of day like this, and he basked in the knowledge that this was all his. The man in front of him had only known his touch, and by god, Gabe would do anything possible for it to stay that way. 

A big hand snaked it’s way down the small of Jack’s back, resting for a second at the dimples above his ass, before a long finger dipped into the top of his crack and slid downwards, ending its journey just behind his balls, before it disappeared completely. Big hands spread his cheeks instead, and Jack shuddered as the cold night air hit his asshole. 

He couldn’t suppress the moan that sneaked out of him as Gabe circled a finger around his pucker, ever so slowly dipping it in to the first knuckle and out again. The dry push sending Jack’s nerves into overdrive, rushing through his body like electricity and making his heart race even faster. 

The first push of two fingers has always been Jack’s favorite moment of preparation. The stretch is just right, balancing that fine-fine line between pleasure and pain. It drives Jack wild; more often than not, resulting in a fat drop of pre-cum to dribble up from his cock. 

Gabe’s fingers sink in further as Jack lifts up on his toes to push back against them. The stretch is divine and Jack can’t help but shudder at feel of it all. 

“Mmmmh…. Enjoying yourself, Jackie?” Gabe’s sultry voice teases him as Gabe kisses behind his ear, driving Jack even more wild with want for the other man. 

“Dammit, Gabe, I need you now.” Jack pushes. “Just do it already.”

Jack shudders again at the sound of Gabe’s zipper, the rustling of leather and then finally, a skin deep warmth is settled at his waiting hole.  
Gabe slowly pushes in, the stretch all the more prominent without any slick.  
The head of Gabe’s cock finally pops in and Jack squeezes his eyes shut as pain flare up his spine. 

“Breathe, cariño, breathe.” Gabe soothes. 

But after a minute without Jack relaxing, Gabe starts to worry.  
“Too much?” he asks, voice full of alarm. 

Jack shakes his head as he tries to breathe through the intense stretch. Gabe was no small man, but Jack had always loved it whenever he gave in to Jack’s desire of being raw fucked. That he’d initiated this one himself, surprised Jack, as he usually had to beg for a while before Gabe would agree.  
Just as Jack felt his sphincter relax though, Gabe moved to pull out. 

“Don’t you fucking dare move.” Jack growled. 

“Jackie…-” Gabe started, but with his body finally relaxing to the shock of Gabe’s girth, Jack inched back, taking more of Gabe into himself. 

The gasp that Gabe let out at this, was a small victory for Jack.  
But as the smug grin spread across his lips under the mask, Gabe’s hold on his hips tightened painfully and he pushed in hard, Jack’s plump ass colliding with Gabe’s hipbones with a loud smack. 

They both moaned at the sensation. Jack’s intense heat surrounding Gabe’s dick, made the man bite his tongue, careful with his hands; having to make sure that claws wouldn’t form and harm Jack’s abdomen.  
It was a hard fought battle. 

“I’ve got something special planned for you tonight.” Gabe thrusts hard as he’s talking, picking up speed. 

“Something I think you’ll love.” Jack had to snort at the smugness in his voice. 

He soon found out that was the wrong thing to do, as Gabe took a hold of both his arms and held them back, making Jack’s upper body hang from them. Gabe’s thrusts got more punishing, every inward push producing the most obscene flesh smacks Jack had ever heard. He moaned as his prostate was hit with every move Gabe made, as if his cock had a gps tracker on Jack’s prostate, making sure it never missed it’s mark as it ravished his asshole. 

“Ye-yeah?..” Jack stuttered after a moment. 

“Mmh… big plans” Gabe murmured behind him. 

Soon, Gabe’s thrusts started to falter, his rhythm missing it’s mark more and more.  
He groaned as a particularly hard thrust made small stars dance across his vision, the deep push making butterflies explode in his abdomen. 

Gabe slows down then and almost curls around Jack, arms wound tightly around his chest, pinning his arms down. 

“Are you ready, conejito?” Gabe asks. 

But Jack can’t do more than moan and nod. He’s confused as to what he’s supposed to be ready for, but as long as Gabe keep making him feel good like this, he doesn’t much care what the other man has in store for him. 

Something changes and Jack can feel Gabe’s cock getting wider and if possible, longer. It’s as if he’s growing, ever so slowly getting deeper and deeper. A sudden push at his entrance catches his attention a moment later. It feels like a huge circular thing. It’s solid but not hard, and as Gabe pushes more insistently against Jack's rim, the circular thing gives a little. The stretch is almost too much for him. 

“Breathe.” Gabe urges again, and Jack does. He takes deep breaths as Gabe pushes once more. 

At the widest part, Jack is almost ready to tell Gabe no. That he couldn’t take any more. But just like that, the round thing slips through his sphincter and Jack gasps. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. The burn is the most intense he’d ever experienced, but it soon dulls down to an insistent throbbing. He feels the..egg? go deeper into him, oh so slowly making its way up Jack’s intestines, before settling deep into his abdomen. 

“So good for me, Jackie.” Gabe encourages, softly kissing the knob at the bottom of Jack’s neck. 

“Taking me so good. Are you ready for another?” he asks and Jack can’t help but nod, desperately wanting to feel that burn again. 

The next egg comes just as unexpectedly as the first did. Its burn almost more intense as Jack’s body now knew what was coming. Jack couldn’t help put bear down on the egg, clenching hard to keep it out of him. 

“Open up for me, Jackie.” Gabe whispered lovingly. 

Jack breathes hard as he squeezes his eyes shut, ever so slowly relaxing again and the egg pushes against his entrance once more, the stretch burning more intensely than the first did.

“Arrgh.. G-gabe.” Jack groans, eyes still clenched shut in both pain and concentration.

“You can do it, cariño. Just push against it and it will slide in easier.” Gabe encouraged softly. 

Jack felt like he was going to split at any given moment, but as he beared down on the egg again, it slowly sank in to join the other one. A third and a fourth followed shortly after. 

His cock was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, hard and fast. A string of pre-come hung from his slit and as Gabe thrust into him again, it slid down to drop from his tightly knit balls. Balls that felt like they were going to explode at any second. They were so full. 

“Doing so good for me, Jackie. Taking me into you like you were made for it.” Gabe’s voice is low and hot against him, breath uneven as he thrust deep into Jack. 

He was so full by now, his stomach still flat, but feeling heavy and rouned all the same. Gabe's right arm dropped down from around his chest to cup Jack's lower abdomen, and he groaned at the small bloat his hands found there. Strong fingers pushed into the small bulge, prodding around, feeling for the eggs inside of him. 

Jack moaned as the added pressure made the butterflies in his stomach flutter again. Whatever it was Gabe were pushing into him, it made him feel good. Being stuffed like this wasn’t something he had ever thought he would enjoy, but here he was, pushed against a brick wall in a dark alley, getting fucked and stuffed by The Reaper of all people. 

A new push warned him that yet another egg was on it’s way into him and he whined low in his throat. 

“Ga-aaah… G-gabe.”Jack stumbled over the words as the egg entered him and started its journey deeper into him. Gabe fucked him lazily, almost painfully slow. 

“One more, cariño. One more and we’re done.”Gabe promised as he positioned the last egg against Jack’s rim. It entered without any resistance and joined the others as gabe slowly thrust it deeper. 

He felt almost too full now, with Gabe slowly picking up speed as he fucked into him. His cock was painfully hard, had been the whole time as he was getting stuffed full of eggs. He needed to cum, but as Gabe thrust hard into him, another sensation came forth with a devastating clarity. 

“No...Gabe!” he cried desperately. 

“Gaaa-aaah” but it was too late. As Gabe pistoned into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust, the pressure in his abdomen where the eggs were nestled snuggly, grew. It only took a few more thrusts before the first spurt of piss sprung from his hard cock, dribbling down his shaft and balls, before running down into his leather pants. Four spurts shot out of him, one after the other, until the stream just dribbled down his cock. Jack were moaning like crazy at the sensation it all gave him. His nerves were frying. Heart racing out of control and as Gabe hit his prostate again and again, the telltale tickling of his orgasm hit him hard. 

Jack threw his head back against Gabe’s shoulder as he came, ass clenching and unclenching with a hard rhythm on Gabe’s cock, milking him to completion. He could feel the other man throb inside him as he clenched around the girthy cock. Overstimulation almost making him whine. 

It didn’t take long before Gabe reached his limit though. With a feral growl, he thrust deep one last time and filled Jack so full that he was certain it had to be more than just Gabe’s cum filling him. 

They stood like that, breathing hard and letting the breeze cool them down for a little while. Gabe was the first to move as he drew back a little bit to litter Jack’s neck with small kisses. 

“You did so well for me, Jackie. I’m so proud of you. ” Gabe whispered into the spot behind Jack’s ear, kissing softly as he slowly pulled out. 

Jack’s ass felt sore, but with the raw fucking he’d just received, he wasn’t actually surprised by it. He had expected a dribble of cum to fall out of him as Gabe pulled out, but oddly enough, it didn’t. Jack snortled as a mental image of what he must look like right now, sweaty, wet and gaping, entered his mind. 

“You look absolutely divine, Jack. So heavy and full for me. ” Gabe purred behind him.

“Now take care of them for me while I’m gone. I’ll find you when the time is right.” And without any warning, Gabe just ghosted away. 

And like that Jack was left alone in the dark back alley with his pants around his knees, ass pushed out in an obscene gesture. He couldn’t care less though, as when he straightened up, ready to pull his wet pants back up, he was unable to fasten them. The eggs inside him making his abdomen fuller than what his pants would close for. 

He groaned in annoyance as he not only had to limp to the nearest pick-up point, but now with an open pair of pants to make everything that much more difficult for him.  
The walk three blocks down was going to be hell, and Jack cursed Gabe’s adventurous side for leaving him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! The wonderful and incredibly talented [Jas](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/) made this amazing beauty for me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/167709411197/76-g-gabe-im-gonna-p-pis-ghaanhh-this-months)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock/status/932720382200696832)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
